Green Ocean Links
Main Story Characters Green Ocean Characters Birthdays Islands Green Ocean Islands Events Green Ocean Events Notes *The Aloof family is named that way because they generally do not care for the interests of others, much like the father, who is a Yonko. Their first names are of positions that would generally require a lot of work, but it contradicts their last name. The first name does not necessarily have to be the profession they have. **Aloof D. Apostle has no special meaning behind his name. Is the youngest child in the family. **Aloof D. Kin is a reference to his position as king of the island Baltio. It is also referenced by the fact that he is the kin of all his children, since they are all related to him. Is Captain of the **Aloof D. Barista is a reference to her coffee addiction. She also owns a coffee bar on the island of Baltio. She is the 2nd youngest child in the family. *The Blooming Pirates are named after their ability to "blossom" and become better fighters over time, as well as the captain's Kojo Kojo no Mi, the Plant Fruit. **Unknown as to what character it is, but it's a crew member that will mock the crew name by talking in a british accent and saying phrases, such as "Blooming hot". *For Apostle's fruit, he has different modes, similar to Luffy's gears. To change between these "modes", he says "Cultivate: Protea is King!", depending on the mode. The modes are named after plants, excluding his base form. **His base form is what he refers to himself as The Greenhouse. Here, without having to "upgrade" himself, he creates plants regularly, and even uses this form for making vegetables. **For Protea: "Cultivate: Protea is King!" Protea is about change. Despite learning this much later, he is able to arrange the DNA of the plants he makes and create new plants from this. However, these plants must go through the entire plant cycle to become an actual plant, since they are new and are not found anywhere. **For Gladiolus: "Cultivate: The Great Gladiolus!" Gladioulus is about strength, Gladiolus, in this sense, is a pun on Gladiator. Within this mode, he powers himself up with photosynthesis, a very important aspect of plants. He uses this to "fuel" himself and makes himself stronger. In this form, he relies less on plants, and more on his physical strength. This is arguably his strongest form. **For Anthurium: "Cultivate: Anthurium the Hunter!" Anthurium is about hospitality, Apostle uses this to hide within a construct of durable wood and control it from there, similar to how Biscuit uses his devil fruit, or Hiruko from Naruto. This is a pun on Anhur, the Egyptian God, because it seemed similar for him to me at first. In this form, his movement is much more sluggish, but his defenses and power is augment. However, another side effect is that he cannot produce plants due to the form taking so much concentration from him. *Baltio can be written as Bolt AI, which is a reference to Kin's Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, as well as the island... (?) *A quote from Apostle's mother: Blooming Pirates *Ashoka, the Blooming Pirates' Doctor, as well as the character design of Ban, has Nerve Growth Factor in his saliva. His tongue, as he claims, is the most cleanest thing on the entire planet. Nerve Growth Factor is normally found in animals, but he received a mutation to allow him to have it. As well as constant experimentation to have a good quick cure, albeit on a minor scale. Ate the Hana Hana no Mi. **Similar to Nico Robin's naming scheme, but instead he uses Japanese for his numbers and flower. *Monogatari Celestial, the Archaeologist of the group, having the character design of Gloxnia, is embarrassed by their true appearance, so they are almost constantly within either their Partial or Full Zoan form. The only time that this isn't apparent is when they are passed out, or asleep, but they lock their room when they are asleep, as to not let anyone know about their true identity. Ate the Fairy Fairy Fruit. Shares her birthday with National Tooth Fairy Day, February 28th. She has a fascination with teeth, as she is able to tell their age, gender, dietary habits, and even if they are a smoker or not from it. She calls the Annual Growth Rings of trees their teeth. Monogatari means Tale, fitting her fairy theme. Possible Blooming Members *Gon from Hunter x Hunter, holding the position of Navigator. *Gintoki from Gintama, holding the position of Swordsman. Dreams of achieving all Saijo Swords and becoming the greatest swordsman in history. *Gohan (Majin Saga), holding the position of Martial Artist, having already learned Fishman Karate but is nowhere near a master. Dreams of mastering every martial art skill, especially Fishman Karate. *A female Shipwright. Unknown as to who currently. *Sniper is an archer. Perhaps someone from Amazon Lily. * Character Ideas *An old man that is stuck in the past. Calling people by names of their grandfathers/grandmothers, or even names of the town and such. Things that have appeared that were not there long ago completely ignores its existence, and if told about it, he will pretend like it's just empty space as usual. Old Shichibukai Ideas *One theme is based on the Incan, Aztec and Mayan civilizations. Whether it'd be the gods, the culture, the architecture, or anything relating to them. **The Kage Kage idea for Ansem Seeker of Darkness, where Moriah acts as Thriller Bark's ruler, but is instead a servant to Ansem. He makes it seem like Moriah has the Kage Fruit, but instead he has it. Based on Tezcatliploca, and perhaps other gods. **An artist with a giant paintbrush. Creates real life art for his combat. Can be very distracted by what he creates, and will erase it until it's perfect in his eyes. **Mask user (possibly), where each mask gives a different power.